It is frequently a problem that email received by an individual may contain a virus which is either specifically intended to infect the machine or is inadvertently attached by a known user to email being sent to a recipient. In either case, the end result is the recipient having the virus infect the system. Obviously, this can lead to disastrous results.
Email processing for various purposes has been the subject of invention. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,943 to Ji, et al. describes a method and apparatus for virus detection for e-mail files. This patent describes a network of nodes separating servers that perform processing functions. Particularly, the system architecture allows e-mail messages to be sent to a separate server in order to be scanned. It does not deal with sorting of messages to be forwarded or otherwise identifying desired from undesired email.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,600 to Ji, et al. is related to the above-mentioned patent ('943). This patent describes a system for scanning files on a computer network for viruses. More specifically, the inventions include two methods that involve transferring email messages to a separate node in order for the virus scan to be performed. One embodiment provides detection from a gateway node for files sent to or from a network. Each method describes the scanning function as being performed by a separate server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,208 to Chen, et al. describes a software program that scans for and removes viruses from e-mail messages, including attached files. One embodiment shows software used at the mail server of a Local Area Network (LAN) and operates within the mail system. The patent discusses applications for the program in a wide variety of computer architecture arrangements, including network operating systems and virus detection programs. However, this method is primarily based at the e-mail server. It does not deal with the sorting of email or revenue generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,228 to Crawford describes a system that allows on-line customers to directly access storage capability on a host system. One feature of the system is that the customer may purchase virus detection capability. However, several of the capabilities purchased, including virus detection require some virus-detection processing to be done at the customer's computer.
Anti-viral services are particularly described as being executable from either a virtual disk or copied onto the customer's hard drive.
The system described does operate when the user is off-line. The replica computer can act off-line and perform functions when the customer is not connected to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,354 to Crawford is related to the above-mentioned patent ('228). This patent describes an on-line system where customers use the host system to perform storage and processing functions that were previously done on the customer's system. Specifically, the customer connects to the provider, pays a fee, and obtains the service. When the customer first contacts the provider, he must establish an identifier and password. Subsequently, the customer's access is permitted with entering the proper identifier and password. This service allows access by recipients of emails. It does not deal with the sender of email in any way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,683 to Boebert, et al. describes a computer system that protects a private and secure system from infiltration while a secure user is accessing a wide-area access system. One embodiment describes a system where the secure user connection is processed by a secure server. The secure server isolates the private and wide-are access systems. The secure server is described as a non-distinguishing server that automatically reroutes information packets with a certain type of header for “off-line” inspection
As seen in several of the patents discussed above, screening e-mail messages for virus infection via an off-line server is well known. While some patents address the purchase of a service by a recipient to screen e-mail for viruses, recipients are charged for performing the service of screening his or her e-mail for viruses.
These patents do not address connections that a user will make with third parties. None of the patents consider any way of recouping costs from third parties (senders of emails).
No other reference in the search describes a virus-screening system application that allows third party users of the customer's system to be charged when communicating with any user from the LAN.
What would be truly useful would be a system that allows emails and attachments to be screened, and which provides notification to both the user that such email has arrived and its potential subject matter, that allows a user to have email selectively screened, that provides notification to senders that a screening activity has taken place, and that makes a nominal charge to the sender for delivery of the scanned email.